Generally described, computing devices utilize a communication network, or a series of communication networks, to exchange data. Companies and organizations operate computer networks that interconnect a number of computing devices to support operations or provide services to third parties. The computing systems can be located in a single geographic location or located in multiple, distinct geographic locations (e.g., interconnected via private or public communication networks). Specifically, providers of services to third parties, herein generally referred to as “network service providers,” may deliver services to third-party computing devices via a network or networks, and may deliver services to particular network addresses associated with individual computing devices.
Computing devices that engage in certain network activities may deliberately or inadvertently interfere with the delivery of services by network service providers. For example, computing devices may be incorrectly configured to send malformed requests for services, or may be configured to send fraudulent requests, high volumes of requests (e.g., a distributed denial-of-service attack) in an attempt to circumvent security measures, or to send programmatically generated requests. Network service providers may mitigate the effects of these activities by identifying network addresses associated with undesired network activities and applying non-standard treatments to requests from these addresses. A network service provider may blacklist a particular network address, for example, or may provide a reduced level of service. Network service providers may thus conserve bandwidth, processing power, and other computing resources by applying treatments to particular network addresses.